


Faded Minds (hiatus)

by CringyLife



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Marking, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Witchcraft, forced mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringyLife/pseuds/CringyLife
Summary: Two familiars with one warlock. They are loyal to him, but they are two different animals. One has trouble controlling his emotions, and the other is a complete idiot. What happens when you put them together?(I don't know what Fandom I got this idea from)





	1. Chapter 1

Rushing through a shaking building, leaping over rubble and completely ignoring the unconscious, injured beings who were stuck underneath, a thin blue cat was making an attempt at escaping. As it was making its way past another human who was pinned to the ground by rubble, the pinned man reached for the cat, aware of what it really was. It narrowed its shiny blue eyes at him and bit into his wrist before he could grab it. It turned and dashed away, leaping onto the back of a large, black doberman. Together, they escaped the building just as it was about to completely collapse. Large numbers of people had managed to escape, but the doberman that the cat was clung to looked around and made its way towards a specific man. The cat did not climb off of it, though. The person they were heading towards looked at them and expression lit up. He ran over and pulled both the cat and the dog into a tight hug, but the cat transformed into a short, blue-haired man in an explosion of smoke as he tried to wriggle free. The other person laughed as he let go. "Arden, you're going to have to get used to it." He said, still laughing. Arden just scoffed and looked at the doberman, who looked like he was also going to burst out laughing, even in his current form. "Leon." Arden said angrily. "Do NOT."

Leon transformed into a human, laughing uncontrollably. He was the tallest of the three, and Arden was the shortest. So Arden wasn't very threatening to him. Leon's hair was short with brown tips, but was otherwise pitch black. Arden's hair was shoulder-length, blue and unkempt, and he had been trying to fix that, but anything he did reverted afterwards. His habits became a problem and he had repeatedly been scolded by Oliver, the man he escaped being strangled by. Arden huffed and turned around, walking away. Leon caught his breath, managed to stop laughing, and followed him while Oliver waited. When they returned, Leon was carrying a squirming Arden bridal-style. Arden shoved at Leon's face but was unable to escape his arms. Oliver smiled at them. "Let's go home, guys. Tomorrow we'll try to figure out the cause of this." He gestured towards the building.

Leon nodded with a smile and they began making their way home, and Arden had stopped struggling. Oliver hummed something that Arden didn't recognize. He had asked Arden to help him learn shapeshifting spells, but Arden couldn't really help him because anything he told Oliver went in one ear and out the other. Finally, they arrived home. Oliver retreated to his room, leaving Leon and Arden to their own devices. Leon set Arden down and smiled at him, but Arden ignored it and walked over to a bookshelf, searching for a book he had been wanting to read for a while. Leon wrapped his arms around Arden from behind but frowned when Arden shook his head. "Not right now." Arden said, finally finding his book and moving out of Leon's arms. He walked over to a corner and sat there, reading silently. Leon sighed, but let Arden read.

After almost an hour, Arden started to feel drowsy, so he put a bookmark on the chapter he stopped on and transformed back into the small cat from before. Curling up, he fell asleep almost instantly. Leon had already walked away to find something to do.

Arden seemed to have no interest in looking for him.


	2. Chapter 2

A suit.

He had to wear a suit.

Arden looked at himself in the mirror, looking agitated. The suit was a bit too small for him and made him feel like he was suffocating, but he didn't bother complaining. Oliver had been invited to one of those stupid parties and he wanted Arden and Leon to come along. Leon was excited to meet some new people, but Arden was quite the opposite. He took a hairbrush and worked on brushing his messy hair, and when he finally managed to fix it, he left his room and went to the front door with Oliver, where they waited for Leon. Eventually, Leon ran to them. He smiled brightly and was anxious to leave. Oliver walked out of the front door with the other two following behind. He happily hummed another tune as they walked. Arden looked uncomfortable, and Oliver knew that he didn't like going to parties and such because he didn't like socializing with other familiar more than he already does. When they finally make it to the location and went inside, Arden immediately tried to find an isolated spot. Oliver waved at the only people he recognized, a witch and her Familiar, an average-height male with pale orange hair and blonde stripes. They walked over, and the Familiar glanced at Arden as he was walking towards a corner. The witch, the one who invited Oliver, talked to him after telling her Familiar to go do whatever.

Arden stood in the corner, spacing out. He jumped when he got a tap on the shoulder. He turned around quickly to look at whoever tapped him and almost ended up nose-to-nose with the witch's Familiar. He stepped away from the stranger. "Uh.. Greetings?" He said. The other guy smiled. "Hi, I'm Jax." He held his hand out towards Arden, but was visibly confused when he didn't do anything in response. "Im.. Arden..." Arden said quietly. He could see it in Jax's eyes, the fact that he was another cat Familiar. Arden wanted to leave, now, but Leon was talking to a friendly warlock and Oliver seemed fine talking to the witch. "You shy? That's ok, I've met a bunch of shy people. Or do you just not like me? Oh no, did I make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry." Jax spoke quickly, almost too fast for Arden to be able to understand him. "No, I'm just not good at socializing." Arden said, shrugging. "I'm just going to... go..." He awkwardly walked back over to Oliver, listening to the conversation he was having with the witch. Arden had no idea what her name was. Having not noticed Arden returning, she asked, "your blue Familiar is an Omega, right?" Oliver looked uncomfortable answering it. "Uh.... yyyyeaaaahhh??? Why?" He said slowly. Jax had wandered over and Leon was fairly close, so her next question made all three of the Familiars flinch simultaneously.

"What if we paired him with my Familiar?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rape/non-consensual sex in this chapter. If you do not like that and/or are sensitive about that, do NOT read this chapter. I do not wish to legitimately upset someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the warning, please.

Oliver looked shocked. "Why would I ever do that?" He asked, stepping back a bit. "Why not?" The witch asked. "Well, if it's because of Jax, I do have another one." Oliver shook his head and was startled when he saw Arden, who had a very, very pissed expression. The witch looked over at Arden and waved cheerfully. He narrowed his eyes at her, turned, and stormed towards the exit. No one followed him, mainly because Oliver and Leon knew it was best to leave him alone when he was angry. He was pretty close to his street when he was suddenly grabbed by his half-matted hair and pulled out of sight. He tried to yell but his mouth was covered by a strong hand. "Don't speak..." A deep voice whispered into his ear, making him shiver. He felt a sharp pain in his neck and felt his limbs go limp before blacking out.

 /(-_-)/

Arden slowly opened his eyes, jumping to his feet when he didnt recognize where he was. He looked around quickly and was about to try and leave when his body stopped. He didn't fall, he just stood there, frozen in place. He saw the doorknob turn and glared at the tall man who walked into the room. His black hair was wavy and slightly reached his shoulders, and his eyes were sharp and yellow. He walked over to Arden, who desperately tried to get his limbs to move. Even though Arden himself had no control over his own body, the stranger effortlessly shoved him into the wall. The man was leaned down to match Arden's height. "Hey." A slightly familiar voice whispered into his ear. Arden recognized the voice, but not the man, and he felt a chill run down his spine. "Wondering who I am?" He whispered again. "My name's Jamie."

A sandpaper-like tongue slid across the edge of Arden's ear, but Arden still could not move, so he couldn't shove Jamie away.

Jamie was tall, taller than Leon. Arden suddenly felt his control return to him arms and he tried to shove Jamie off of him, but the Alpha grabbed his wrists with one hand and pinned his hands over his head. "Nope.. Can't have you doing that.." Jamie said with a normal tone of voice. Arden saw a pink glow in Jamie's eyes and his arms went limp again, the glow disappearing shortly after.

"Get away from me." Arden hissed. Jamie let go of his wrists and held Arden's face, pulling him into a rough kiss. Arden desperately tried to break free, but Jamie seemed to have no intention of letting him have free control over himself. He felt Jamie's sandpaper tongue forcefully enter his mouth and rub against Arden's own tongue, a strong hand feeling the shape of his waist. Jamie's tongue slid across Arden's a few times before Jamie pulled away. Arden tried not to show any fear, but in reality, he was terrified of what he knew was probably going to happen.

Jamie turned Arden around and slammed his face into the wall, causing him to make a pained noise. He was able to move his arms, just barely, but not enough to be able to do anything. Jamie pulled Arden's suit top off of him, feeling the soft skin of his waist again.

 Arden freaked the fuck out when he felt sharp teeth dig into the back of his neck, and he tried to get away, but Jamie grabbed him and held him in place. Arden was immobilized yet again and he felt like he should give up by now. Jamie felt the horribly misshapen burn scars that ruined the upper parts of Arden's arms. Jamie got an idea and bit into one of the scarred spots, drawing a swell amount of blood and recieving a cry of pain from the blue boy. Arden's eyes welled up with tears, as the scarred spots on his arms were sensitive. Jamie pulled the rest of Arden's clothes off and bit at his scars again, feeling his hips now. Arden struggled, but Jamie yanked at his hair with one hand, which was already tangled.

(Swapping perspectives for a bit because fuck you Sam >:/)

(Edit: I bet you wOULD)

Jamie felt Arden's soft skin. He worshipped the Omega that he currently had in his grasp, but he certainly didn't show it. For years, he had thought that Arden was beautiful, even if he did show an angry face all of the time. He had wanted this for so long, the sweet scent that Arden always emitted drove him crazy. Sadly, Jamie was never able to find him during his heat. So Jamie had to resort to this. He didn't like it, but he didn't hate it either. He just hoped he would get something out of this... horrible act.

Jamie removed his own clothes and licked the blood off of Arden's arms before forcing inside of him. Arden made a low sound of pain with a bit of something else mixed in. Jamie used the same technique from before to immobilize Arden yet again. He squeezed Arden's hips tightly and dug his nails into the skin, biting the same spot on the back of his neck as he thrusted roughly. The tears that Arden was holding back fell freely now, rolling down his cheeks.

Jamie continued his rhythm, leaning to Arden's ear. "House-cat." He whispered, licking Arden's tear-stained cheek with his sandpaper tongue. Arden's sobs were eventually replaced by held-back moans, but tears still fell from his shiny blue eyes, which shimered each time fresh tears formed. Jamie eventualy came inside of Arden, who desperately hid the loud moan that almost escaped his throat.

Jamie pulled out of him and let go of his hips, and Arden fell to the floor, trembling. He was able to move, able to do anything but look helpless, but he didn't bother. All he did was transform into his small cat form and curl up into a shaky ball of blue fur. Jamie looked at him with his yellow eyes, transforming into a very large, pitch black lion and curling around Arden, slightly pinning him to the ground with one large paw, to keep him from potentially escaping.

Arden fell asleep instead, still trembling. Jamie stayed awake, watching him with glowing yellow eyes.

He did _not_ want _his_ precious Omega leaving just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recieved help from Taylor on this chapter, the creator of Alex from my Tainted Red fic. He does not have an ao3 account, but he has told me he does not want one.


	4. Chapter 4

Arden woke up and tried to stand in his cat form, but an extremely heavy thing held him down. Looking up, he saw the glare of Jamie's yellow eyes in his lion form and flinched, remembering what had happened hours before. 'You're up.' Jamie said, telepathically. In their animal forms, Familiars cannot speak out loud. Arden didn't respond, he tried to squirm out from under Jamie's paw, but Jamie pressed down and pinned him painfully against the floor, recieving a growl way in the back of Arden's throat. 'Nnnope.' Jamie said again. A sharp claw poked Arden's side. 'Let me go.' Arden snapped. 'Why should I?' Jamie responded. Even when he's speaking directly into Arden's head, his voice makes Arden's entire body quiver with fear. Out loud, Arden would never admit that he's scared or hurting, no matter the circumstances. 'If you keep this up, you'll never get out.' Jamie's voice hissed into his head. The pitch black lion suddenly lifted his claw, took the small blue cat in his mouth by the scruff of his neck like a damn kitten, and began to make his way out of the strange room. 'What the hell are you doing?' Arden hissed.

'Taking you somewhere. Shut up.' Jamie muttered into his head. He brought Arden into a room full of old symbols on the walls and floor, and Arden was able to recognize almost all of them, except for one.

A strange circle with three different types of large cat pawprints, in what he hoped was red spraypaint.

-

"DAMMIT." Oliver shouted. "WHERE IS HE?" When Oliver and Leon checked the house, Arden was not there. His scent was very faint, since he hadn't been there for a while. They had went outside and searched for hours, unable to find him anywhere. Leon looked around. In his human form, he couldn't find a single trace of Arden's scent. He transformed into the doberman, beginning to wander and try to find a trail. Oliver followed him, with a worried expression stuck on his face.

He knew how Omegas worked, and he also knew what people would do to unmarked Omegas.

That made his worry intensify.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of the past.

Small, long hair that went past his waist, innocent-looking, but blue eyes that had no emotion at all. 

Standing with his brother and mother, the young Familiar was busy tugging on the tight collar of his shirt, hoping it would tear. His brother looked fine with what he was wearing, but was trying to avoid conversation with a young girl who wouldn't stop trying to strike one up. The two brothers were very young, the youngest being the blue one. "Arden, dear, come say hello." Their mother said sweetly, gently nudging the smallest one towards the man she was talking to. She was probably around 300 years old, with wavy blue hair and mismatched cyan and dark blue eyes. After Familiars hit that one point where they stop growing, they keep that appearance, though their hair can still continue to change. Arden stepped backwards, glancing at the black-haired kid who stood beside the man. The boy's hair was spiky, but short. He stared at Arden with curious yellow eyes. 

"Hello , Arden." The man said, reaching his hand out. Arden stepped further back and bumped into his brother, turned around and apologized, then turned back to face the man with his emotionless eyes. His mother gave him a look that made him flinch. His brother decided to step in, moving in front of Arden. "Please forgive him. He's... difficult." He looked at the man, and the kid. "I'm Jove." He said clearly. The black-haired boy seemed uninterested, but mumbled something that neither Arden or Jove could hear. Probably his name. "Well, then. Hello, Jove. My name is Emmet Biswell." The man didn't reach his hand out this time. "So, Arden, Jove, and Cassandra Collins. Lovely." 

Jove swept his pale green hair away from in front of his dark blue eyes, which stared threateningly at the kid, who glared back at him. "Isn't Jove another name for Jupiter?" He asked, still keeping an aggressive staring contest going with Jove. "Yes, it is." Jove said. Cassandra gently grabbed her childrens' hands. "I'm sorry, Emmet. We must go. I've got to find someone." She had a bad feeling, but it wasn't because of the hostility Jove and the kid showed each other, it was something else. She tugged on her children's arms gently, and quickly took her leave. The black-haired kid stared for a long moment until they were out of sight, then looked at his father, eyes glowing bright yellow. His father had the same glowing eyes, but he looked worried. He worried about the three, and what they were going to see when they found the person they were looking for. 

\- 

Arden ran ahead of Cassandra and Jove, towards the mangled corpse he spotted. He knelt beside a barely intact head detached from its body, dried blood sticking green hair to the emotionless face. For the first time in a few years, Arden began to cry, Jove quickly catching up to him and hugging him tightly. Arden's hair was long enough to reach the ground, and he shuddered as he sobbed, his hair moving into a pool of dark red blood, staining the blue. 

Ambrose, their father, had been ripped apart, and they had no idea who had done it. 

But Emmet knew, and so did his son. 

Arden looked around, his vision blurry but not completely terrible at that moment. He spotted something strange on the ground. A large pawprint. He didn't recognize the animal, but whatever it was, it wasn't a normal animal. It was too large. 

All he knew, was that it was some type of large cat. 

Jove seemed to know that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slower than the snail I picked up off a rock in front of my house, I swear. I'm trying to come up with an update for Tainted Red, but it's highly likely that it's not going to be the next thing I update.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, prepare before reading this chapter. Arden's suffering should be over after this, but nobody may like what happens near the end of this chapter.

Arden stared at the prints. One of them looked like it had been scratched off by a knife, and he couldn't really tell what kind of large cat it was, but trying to figure it out in his head made it ache. Jamie finally set Arden down, letting him look closer at the prints in the circle. One looked like it would match up to Jamie, the other two looked pretty similar. One was pretty different, but the other was extremely close to being the exact shape of Jamie's print. Arden could still barely recognize the scratched-up one, but it looked like it would probably be the same type of large cat as Jamie's and the one similar to it. Staring at it, he felt an intense pain in his head, but ignored it and turned to look at Jamie, almost startled by his yellow eyes, which were glowing. 'Stay here.' Jamie's voice hissed into his pained head. The lion turned and slowly made its way towards something it sensed. Every instinct in Arden's body told him to run, try to escape while he can, but he didn't. 

He waited. 

\- 

'Hey.' A familiar voice startled Leon, making him turn and growl. He jumped back when he saw a creature larger than himself, with soft, friendly bright orange eyes. A really big tiger. It took him a moment, but as soon as Leon recognized him, he brightened up a bit. 'Jax!' He shouted into the other's head. 'You finally got it to work again!' 

Jax nodded calmly. 'You don't need to get excited about it. It's probably not going to last.' He replied. Leon half-ignored it. 'We need your help, anyway. Glad you showed up.' He said, stepping backwards towards Oliver, who had no idea what they were talking about. 'Arden's missing. We need your help finding him, or rescuing him.' Leon told Jax, who nodded again. 'Alright, I'll help. Got a trail?' Jax's voice didn't match up with the animal he was at all. His voice was very innocent, but the tiger was big and threatening. 'Yeah, follow me.' Leon turned towards the direction of the scent trail he picked up and started following it, Oliver rushing to catch up. Jax followed behind the two, eyes glowing. He was able to sense two people that he didn't want to encounter, but he knew he probably would, based on the strongest one's personality. 

Jamie. 

Jax mainly avoided the guy because of how aggressive he was towards anyone, even the people who were close to him. Jax was pretty close to him for a while, but some new guy had appeared during an event years back and he had started acting weird. "What is wrong with you now?" Jax had asked him. Jamie had glared at him and told him that it was none of his business, just that he had found someone who held the key to finishing the symbol. He had said that the person he found happened to be someone he had been interested in for years, but that was all that Jax could get out of him before he had gotten pretty aggravated and Jax felt that he was about to attack, so he left. Jax avoided him from then on, even though him, Jove, and Jamie were all big cat Familiars. Jax knew that the fourth print was something important, but he couldn't try to figure it out without feeling like his brain was melting. Jove was a leopard, and he stood out pretty well with the pale green coloring, but he rarely transformed anyway, so it didn't really matter. He disappeared after Jamie had started acting weird, but he was the type of person to keep secrets and leave for weeks or months with no warning and suddenly return, acting completely normal. So far, it had been almost 2 years. Jax missed him, since he was one of his best friends, but he couldn't really focus on that. He had a job to do. Protecting that witch, Anna. 

God, if he could get away from her, he would finally be able to talk to people he wanted to talk to. He had a small chance when he talked to Arden, and it had been awkward, but fine. But Anna had to ruin everything and piss Arden off. He had stormed out after what she offered, and now he was missing. 

Maybe Jax shouldn't have tried talking to him. 

\- 

'Jove.' Jamie growled at the pale green leopard who stood in front of him. He had slipped inside of the building, probably able to track his brother easily. Jove didn't say anything, he warped past Jamie and made his way towards the room Arden was in, but Jamie quickly turned and tackled him, his lion form making a vicious snarling noise. 'I need to get to my brother.' Jove warped again, entering the room, Jamie quickly followed. 

Arden immediately recognized him. 

He had decided to transform back into his human form, but now he was clothed. 

But Jove transformed and rushed forward to move him away from the circle, but he was a bit too late. 

He heard tearing, and the horrible noise of flesh ripping apart. 

Arden looked down at his stomach, which had been torn open by an unknown power. He noticed that more than just blood was slipping from the extremely deep wound and looked up at Jove. 

"I.. Don't think that's supposed to be external." He said calmly, before falling over. 

Both Jamie and Jove rushed to help, the circle glowing. 

Arden wasn't dead, but he needed help, and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ther may be a second chapter posted right after this one, it depends on my ability to stay awake.


	7. Chapter 7

Jove immediately tries to think of some healing spells he learned while he holds his hands on the open wound. Jamie was flipping through a book quickly. Jove knew he would probably be able to find a spell faster than himself, because he stopped using magic after a while and ended up forgetting the most important spells. Arden was breathing. That was good. That damned circle has always been cursed, who knew it would attack one of the most important links to it? Maybe all three of them being in the same place made it spark in a bad way. Jove had to help his brother, he would tear Jamie apart later. He heard a loud noise, probably a door, and footsteps mixing in with claws scraping against the floor. He didn't do or say anything when he saw a big black doberman poke its head into the room and immediately freeze when it saw Arden. He spotted Jax slowly walk past the doberman, who transformed into a shockingly tall man with an expression that was somehow a mix between angry and terrified. "Arden!" He shouted. A shorter man was close behind, and he looked absolutely horrified when he spotted Arden. Jax walked towards Arden and Jove. 

He looked at Arden's wound, immediately thinking of a healing spell he had learned just recently. He started to whisper it after crouching beside him. Jove stared at Jax with untrusting cyan eyes, but didn't bother doing anything. Leon turned and glared at Jamie, who was still holding the book, just in case. Arden's wound finished repairing itself and Jax stopped whispering, standing up and stepping back. "Give it a second." He said calmly. Leon and Jamie both looked over at Arden and Jove. Arden shifted slightly, his eyes slowly opening as he tried to sit up, but Jove stopped him. Leon breathed a sigh of relief and Jamie closed the book. "...Jove. You're back." Arden said quietly, hugging his brother. Jove half-smiled. Arden let go and looked at all of the blood that had come from the wound. "I.. Felt internal organs escaping... that was.. not a good thing at all.. Who.." He looked at Jax, who smiled brightly. His gaze fell onto Leon and Oliver, and he stood up, walking over to them. Oliver couldn't keep himself contained and hugged Arden tightly, Leon joining in. Arden didn't resist, though. Jamie had managed to leave, but Arden had whispered a small curse before he went out of sight. "Glad that healing spell worked. I had never even used it before." Jax said. Jove stood up, and Jax turned to look at him. "Where have you been?" He asked. Jove shrugged. "Places. I'm not back, though. I just came to ask Arden something." Jove said, walking over to Arden and the other two. "Arden, how far back does your memory go?" He asked. Arden escaped the group hug and looked at Jove. "Maybe 500 years or so? Everything else is fuzzy or it hurts to try and remember it." He answered with a shrug. 

Jove thought for a moment, then nodded. 

"Alright." 

He disappeared, saying nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said he'd be fine. :)
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for this fic, they're now open.


End file.
